TATUADO AL LIBRO
by CygnusDorado
Summary: Un acto "heroico", una rosa blanca y el diario de una serpiente ¿serán suficientes para enamorarse de él? - OneShot. Participa del reto especial "Parejas al ataque" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas".


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo mágico no me pertenecen, éstos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No hay intención de lucro, ni de cometer plagio. La trama, sí, es de mi autoría. _

* * *

_**Aviso : **Este fic participa en el reto especial **"Parejas al ataque"** del foro **"Las Cuatro Casas"**._

 _ **N/A**_

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo lxs trata el mundo muggle?_

 _Les cuento un poco de qué va la cosa : Me he apuntado en este reto, en el cual me han sorteado una palabra (la cual, obviamente, no diré), con el propósito de que la historia gire entorno a ella. _

**_Por supuesto haré una recomendación musical como siempre ("La Danza de los Principiantes" -_** _de_ ** _Mi amigo invencible) y les desearé suerte con la lectura, creo que la necesitaran..._**

* * *

 **TATUADO AL LIBRO**

* * *

 ** _"La muerte es una vida vivida._**  
 ** _La vida es una muerte que viene."_** **  
**_\- Jorge L. Borges._

* * *

Se aparecieron en un bosque frente a un risco. Hermione estaba temblando en los brazos de Ron, quien le acariciaba el cabello tratando de calmarla. Harry sostenía a Malfoy amarrado con un encantamiento y tenía su propia varita apuntándole al cuello.

Los habían encontrado en Hogsmade, aunque habían logrado escapar por los pelos, llevándose como premio al líder joven de las serpientes. A ellos no les interesaba tener de rehén a alguien del bando contrario, pero los Carrow se habían llevado a Ginny. No es que Harry pensara que estaba bien desviarse del objetivo inicial, que era encontrar los Horrocruxes, y en su fuero interno, la relación de los nuevos acontecimientos, con las reliquias; sino, que Ginny era la hermana de Ron, la amiga de Hermione y la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Una vocecita interna le decía que lo mejor era seguir, pero a veces, la guerra te lleva a hacer cosas estúpidas y sin sentido. De todas formas, era muy difícil mantenerse frío, sus sentimientos y los de todos estaban a flor de piel, cualquier situación traumaba sus jóvenes y martirizadas conciencias.

—¿Dónde la tienen Malfoy? —escupió Harry con rencor. El rubio lo miró desafiante, pero no se movió un ápice. Ya no forcejeaba. Frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué no te resistes?

Draco sonrió de lado y con un movimiento de hombros se sacudió del amarre de Harry, aunque no se desplazó, pues seguía teniendo las manos atadas por detrás de la espalda. El elegido, se colocó en frente de él y se quedaron en silencio mirándose, adoptando una postura de duelo como dos antiguos rivales. Probablemente, imaginándose la vez anterior en la que habían estado así, enfrentados y viéndose respetuosamente. Había sido durante el segundo año, en la clase de duelo del desquiciante Gilderoy Lockhart.

—¿Qué haces Harry? ¿Por qué lo sueltas? —dijo Ron preocupado, se deshizo de los brazos de Hermione, dirigiéndola detrás suyo y se colocó en posición de ataque, del lado de Harry, frente a Malfoy y apuntando con su varita. Ella dio un paso atrás, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No aprobaba lo que habían hecho y estaba segura de que Harry tampoco, pero ya estaban ahí, y con el orgullo que los caracterizaba como gryffindors, presentía que ya no se echarían atrás —. ¡¿No piensas contestar Hurón asqueroso?!

Draco rió un poco y se aclaró la garganta con socarronería.

—Vaya Weasel, no sabía que estuvieras con la sangre sucia. ¿Por fin se fijó en ti? —dijo mirando a Hermione. Ron gruñó y lo vio desafiante.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a seguir llamándola así?! —lo acusó mientras se acercaba y le rompía la nariz con una piña que iba directo al tabique. Draco gimió y Hermione ahogó un grito. Harry apartó a Ron de Malfoy, a quién se le había empezado a chorrear la nariz a borbotones, su camisa y su saco fino se teñían ahora de sangre, que parecía brea con el color negro de las prendas. Hermione se estremeció, pensando que la oscuridad, había llegado a manchar el corazón de su ex compañero de Hogwarts.

A pesar de todo Malfoy levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos grises en ella por un segundo, que pareció una eternidad, luego volteó a mirar a Ron con una mueca de desprecio.

—No lo sé. —contestó escuetamente dirigiéndose a Harry.

—Entonces, estarás atrapado aquí, hasta que lo recuerdes. —le contestó Ron, tomando el control de la situación. Luego se pegó media vuelta y empezó a hacer los hechizos de protección. Hermione lo miró, con clara lástima en sus ojos marrones, y se volteó a buscar lo necesario para acampar dentro de su bolso de cuentas, que había caído a unos metros de allí debido al impulso de la aparición. Harry, siguió apuntando a Malfoy y una vez que ella tuvo armada la tienda lo ataron a un árbol.

* * *

Esa misma noche, a Hermione le tocaba hacer guardia, por lo que salió de la carpa con un libro en la mano, una manta y su varita. Hacía un frío que helaba la carne, y lo cierto era, que le daba pena Malfoy. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia él, por la espalda, sin saber si estaba dormido o despierto.

—No muerdo, Granger. —le dijo en un susurro con un leve tono de complicidad. Hermione bufó y se acercó con paso firme hasta donde estaba.

—Ya lo sé —lo miró rodando los ojos— ¿Tienes frío?

—¿Qué te hizo pensarlo? —fue su turno de bufar— ¿El castañeo de mis dientes mientras hablo o el temblor de mi cuerpo? —la deliró. Hermione frunció el ceño y le tiró la frazada a la cara. Por supuesto ésta cayó al suelo al instante, ya que no podía usar sus manos para atraparla. Draco gruñó. Y ella sonrió triunfante— ¿No esperarás a que me disculpe verdad? —la castaña puso los ojos en blanco y acto seguido se frotó la barbilla dubitativa.

—Mmm… —respiró con exagerada profundidad, meditando sus palabras. Draco la miraba divertido— ¿Se encontrará en el vocabulario de un Malfoy esa palabra? —la sonrisa galante se borró apenas escuchó eso y una mueca de dolor apareció en su lugar.

Hermione le lanzó un hechizo a la nariz, que le había enseñado Luna, y otro para limpiarle la sangre. Draco gimió por el crujir de sus huesos moviéndose, pero asintió en símbolo de gratitud. Luego ella se dio la vuelta y se sentó al pie del árbol más cercano. Se puso de tal forma que pudiera apoyar en sus piernas el ejemplar de Beedle el Bardo. Lo abrió en la página que lo había dejado marcado y se dispuso a continuar con su lectura.

Pasaron unos minutos de absoluto silencio, casi incómodo, pues Hermione solo podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Malfoy sobre ella y escuchar sus respiraciones chocar contra el frío abrumador.

Decidida a no dejarse amedrentar, subió la vista hasta chocarse con sus ojos afilados, éste corrió la mirada como si le quemara el simple hecho de verla. Hermione frunció el ceño y suspiró. Cuando se propuso volver al libro, un ruido la interrumpió. El crujir de lo que parecía una rama la sobresaltó y rápidamente se irguió tomando una postura de ataque.

Con su varita en la mano, se acercó hasta el lugar donde provenía el molesto ruido, que se acrecentaba cada vez más. Ahora era pesado y se mezclaba con las pisadas sobre las hojas marchitas del otoño.

Una figura se dejó ver entre los árboles. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida. Narcisa Malfoy se abría paso entre la bruma y miraba perdida hacia todos lados, como buscando algo. Tenía ojeras surcadas en la piel alrededor de sus bellos ojos. Estaba demacrada, a pesar de su hermosa apariencia, se notaba la angustia y el deterioro anímico en su mirada.

Escuchó a Draco quejarse, y se volteó a tratando de levantarse, se acercó apuntándole a la cara, con el mentón en alto. Y le habló casi en un susurro.

—¿Cómo llegó aquí? — él la miró imparcial, al parecer sin emoción alguna, pero Hermione, que ya estaba alerta, y que tenía un preocupante buen sentido de la intuición, logró percibir un ápice de culpa, escondida tras la máscara de indiferencia, que tan bien sabía llevar el rubio. Frunció el ceño. Con un rápido movimiento le acercó su varita al cuello y presionó obstruyendo su garganta haciendo que tosiera un poco. Apretó los dientes y la miró con resentimiento. Hermione, se sintió poderosa. Al parecer, había logrado que el frío Slytherin se hiciera cargo de sus sentimientos. No sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para hacerlo, quizás de la despreciable tía de Malfoy, después de haberse convertido en ella durante una hora, era posible, que la maldad de Bellatrix, despreciable y ruin, se le hubiera contagiado un poco, y ahora resucitara de su ADN.

—Mi mano. —dijo sin aliento. Lo miró extrañada. Y sin apartar los ojos de su arrogante y presumida cara de niño rico, lo giró en un rápido y ágil movimiento, quedando su espalda pegada a su cuerpo, apartó la vista un segundo, para mirar sus manos.

—¿Y qué se supone que deba encontrar aquí? —le dijo irónicamente al oído. Pues, su rostro había quedado muy cerca de la nuca del muchacho. Pudo sentir como se estremecía frente a su cercanía, y un sentimiento de extrañeza recorrió su cuerpo. _¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo era tan dominante? Bueno, ¿a quién quería engañar?_ _Le encantaba tener el control._

—Mi anillo —dijo lentamente— está encantado. Tiene un rastreador.

Ella lo miró suspicaz y volvió su vista a sus manos. Efectivamente, tenía un anillo de plata, con una serpiente dibujada abrazaba su dedo anular.

—¡Qué original! —se burló. Draco gruñó, pero pudo alcanzar a ver una leve sonrisa contenida asomarse por su comisura.

La madre de Malfoy, atrajo de nuevo su atención con sus movimientos. Cada vez estaba más cerca del refugio donde se encontraban, al parecer, lo estaba rodeando. Estaba segura que pronto despertarían sus amigos. Pero tenía el maldito presentimiento, de que si ellos llegaban a la escena, lo echarían a perder. Pues no sabía cuán fuerte era el hechizo de insonorización que había lanzado Ron, y si los veían así, probablemente se alterarían, y su irracionalidad los llevaría a un grave error. No podían aparecerse en otro lugar, porque, los seguirían a cualquier lado.

—¿Crees que vino sola? —le preguntó a Malfoy tratando de que su voz no se quebrara por el miedo que le provocaba esa posibilidad. Éste se encogió de hombros. A Hermione se le aceleró el corazón y comenzaron a transpirarle las palmas de sus manos. Apretó firme su varita, que ahora apuntaba a la espalda del chico y enredó con más fuerza su mano alrededor de su brazo.

—Bien —dijo él frunciendo un poco su rostro por el dolor de su agarre— si sigo teniendo el anillo puesto, vendrán más.

—Correcto, entonces te lo quitaré —le dijo con seguridad.

—No es tan fácil Granger —la frenó antes de que se moviera siquiera un ápice. Ella entrecerró los ojos, sin estar del todo convencida, pero no se lo sacó. En cambio, esperó que le diera una explicación— Tiene un _Fidelis est sanguis._ —lo miró extrañada.

—¡Ey! —se escuchó detrás de ellos a Ron gritar. Hermione miró a Narcisa, ella se había volteado hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido. Su cabeza comenzó a funcionarle muy rápido, tratando de pensar en qué hacer.

Ron se dio cuenta de su gran error, pero ya era tarde. La Sra. Malfoy se empezó a deslizar cautelosa hacia donde estaba Ron. Hermione le hizo una seña para que se acercara hasta ella. Cuando llegó allí le susurró lo del anillo.

Para su sorpresa, él sabía de la existencia de ese tipo de hechizo, era magia negra, por supuesto. Significaba, que tenía un hechizo de "fidelidad a la sangre". Mientras el anillo lo siguiera teniendo un mago o bruja de sangre pura, éste seguiría ligado a otro con la misma sangre. Hermione pudo ver que, en la mano de la bruja, cada vez más cerca de ellos, se encontraba un anillo muy similar al de su hijo.

— _¡Maldición!_ —exclamó Ron por lo bajo, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo con preocupación.

—No es tan grave —dijo ella quitándole importancia— Puedo quitárselo y ponérmelo, yo que soy…—Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes. Es un anillo que tiene magia negra oculta, no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar frente a tu sangre. Y no quiero arriesgarte más —dijo preocupado— quizás…

—¿Harry?

—No. Aunque sea mestizo, tiene sangre Black. Creo que eso lo hace más fiel aún.

Estaban bastante mal. No habían comido, ni descansado bien en días. Les quedaba más de la mitad de su misión por terminar, estaban desesperados por pistas, perseguidos por más de la mitad del mundo mágico y ahora no podían resolver el error que habían cometido. Un ruido que venía detrás de ellos los interrumpió. El sonido se rompió, dejando aparecer a Lucius Malfoy, al lado de su esposa. Estaba igual de deprimente que ella.

"Lo has encontrado" escucharon decirle. Era extraño, porque su voz, parecía entubada debido al campo invisible de insonorización.

"No." Confirmó muy seria. "Pero, he escuchado un murmullo por aquella zona." Agregó señalando hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo segundos antes. "No estoy segura de los hechizos que estén usando, por lo que he decidido avanzar muy despacio." Lucius asintió.

"Traeré a Dolohov, me está volviendo loco."

"Te acompaño". Y con un movimiento rápido y preciso, se desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro de la estela negra que abrumaba sus almas.

Hermione se estremeció y miró a Ron con preocupación y nerviosismo. Tenían que hacer algo antes de que volvieran.

—Ron, tenemos que actuar rápido. —le dijo aún en un susurro. Y en un acto de valentía, casi desesperado, con intención de resolver el problema, se dejó guiar por el impulso que le dictaba su corazón, deshizo el nudo que ataba las manos de Malfoy y velozmente le quitó el anillo.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue muy rápido. Malfoy y Weasley volaron varios metros a distintos extremos de donde se encontraban. Hermione sostuvo con los ojos cerrados el anillo, unos segundos más. Sintió una energía muy fuerte golpear su pecho, tirándola al suelo. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el anillo se había convertido, en un pequeño frasquito transparente, que contenía un líquido violeta. Se incorporó, tratando de verlo con mayor claridad. Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando Draco se le abalanzó tirando el frasquito al suelo. Ella lo miró perpleja y frunció el ceño. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, hasta que ella se removió por la incomodidad de la pose. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba aplastándola con su cuerpo, y se levantó rápido, mirándola con una mueca de asco.

—Pero ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó sorprendida, mientras se levantaba y recogía rápido su varita, para apuntarle. —¡Ron! —lo llamó, pero al no conseguir respuesta alguna, lo miró. Al parecer se había desmayado. Volvió la vista a Malfoy. Al parecer ya no llevaba sus manos atadas.

—Parece que somos tu y yo, otra vez… —dijo con arrogancia. Ella lo miró con profundo odio.

—¿Por qué lo has tirado? —dijo ignorándolo.

—Porque, morirás si lo tomas. —Hermione entrecerró los ojos tratando de descubrir si escondía mentira en su semblante de hierro.

—¿Y por qué querrías salvarme? —preguntó levantando una ceja y aflojando un poco el agarre de su varita. A él le brillaron los ojos con astucia al darse cuenta de ello. Se estiró hasta donde estaba en un movimiento tan ágil que ella no pudo prevenir, la tomó del brazo y la giró como ella había hecho anteriormente con él. Hermione forcejeó contra su pecho.

—Que olor tan asqueroso tienes —dijo asqueado. Ella bufó.

—¡Suéltame Malfoy! —le gritó. En eso apareció Harry, que, al parecer, por fin se había despertado.

—¡Ya la escuchaste Malfoy! ¡Suéltala ahora! —gritó su amigo, después de ver horrorizado a Ron desplomado en el suelo y comprobar que aún respiraba.

—¿O qué Potter? —guiándolo con la mirada hacia donde aparecían ahora los tres mortíferos.

Harry tembló, pero no dejó de apuntarle con la varita. Malfoy respiraba entrecortadamente sobre la oreja de Hermione y juraba sentirlo tiritar. Estaba helado, tenía el brazo derecho envuelto en su cuello, sosteniendo la varita amenazante.

—¿Por qué no nos delataste?

—Potter, ¿en serio preguntarás eso ahora?

Narcisa, Lucius y Dolohov comenzaron a lanzar hechizos al domo trasparente que los protegía, y pronto comenzó a descascararse como si de un gran huevo se tratara.

—Vaya, vaya… —dijo divertido el último— parece que hemos encontrado el refugio de los leones —Ron de repente pareció despertar y de un salto se incorporó, extrañado por la situación, completamente distinta a la que había vivido antes de desmayarse, buscó su varita, percatándose, de que estaba muy lejos y ya tres mortífagos les apuntaban. Harry no dejaba de apuntar a Draco.

—Bien hecho hijo —le sonrió Lucius, con el poco orgullo que le permitían transmitir sus ojos cansados.

Dolohov le lanzó un hechizo a Harry, quien lo recibió de lleno en el pecho, debido a que no se estaba defendiendo. Quedó pétreo en el suelo. Ron quiso moverse hacia su amigo, pero Lucius le apuntó con su varita y le lanzó varios crucios mientras reía con maldad. Estaban saboreando la victoria de tener al trío dorado otra vez ante sus ojos. Por fin podrían reivindicarse, y esta vez no fallarían, o eso creían. Porque, Hermione notó que Draco, casi invitándola a zafarse, le había aflojado el agarre. Sin desaprovechar un solo segundo, la Gryffindor golpeó con su codo las costillas de su opresor, le quitó la varita y saltó hacia la pequeña poción que había caído al suelo tiempo atrás. Todos concentraron su atención en ella. Destapó el frasquito y justo cuando se dispuso a tomarlo, sintió unas manos quitarle la poción de los labios. Escuchó aturdida como gritaba su nombre con desesperación y la arrojaba junto con los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos.

—¡Vete! —le ordenó ahora más fuerte y suplicante la misma voz. Pestañó varias veces, y a pesar de ser consciente de que todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor era apresurado, parecía ser la protagonista de una película muggle a la cual le habían aplicado la cámara lenta. Tomó las manos de sus amigos y antes de desaparecer, miró al dueño de las frías manos, de los gritos desesperados, y se encontró con sus ojos. La miró y dijo casi en un susurro imperceptible, sin saber realmente si se lo había imaginado, o simplemente, había leído en sus labios un delicado "lo siento". Sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, se vio impulsada por el característico tirón en el vientre. No quería irse, pero su cuerpo parecía reaccionar con la parte que le quedaba más instintiva.

La figura caída de su antiguo adversario, se fue diluyendo con el espacio como si de humo se tratara. Los colores amarillos y anaranjados de las hojas, una noche fría y figuras, como sombras oscuras, corriendo hacia él, dejándola irse con sus amigos, tranquilamente, como si no hubieran estado instantes atrás siendo acorralados por cuatro mortífagos, se mezclaban y consumían en una danza lenta, un rictus de despedida.

Ya en el viaje, recordó, como una escena estática en el tiempo, a Draco Malfoy realizar el acto más valiente y heroico, que jamás pudo imaginar de él. Había tomado la poción violeta hasta el fondo, la había visto correr por su garganta de un solo tirón, distrayendo a todos con su acción, dejándole pase libre para huir. _Draco Malfoy_ , el mismo que la había insultado durante años, el mismo que la había humillado, que se había reído de ella y despreciado. El mismo que no los había delatado en la mansión, el mismo que habían tomado como rehén y el mismo que le había pedido disculpas. Aquellas que le debía, que ella misma no había creído que existieran en su vocabulario.

Se dio cuenta entonces, por fin, grabándoselo a fuego en el alma, que la muerte es irrevocablemente injusta. Que se lleva todo a su paso, no hay relatividad en la muerte. No existe esperanza, ni colores, ni formas, porque no hay nada. Después de todo, es nada lo que sentimos. _¿Por qué?_

Nunca pensó que se haría la pregunta más común que existía para esas situaciones. Siempre se había quejado de esas cosas. _¡Pero cuanta ignorancia!_

Le dolía el pecho, el aire se le había atorado en la garganta con el nombre de angustia. Y ahora viviría con eso el resto de sus días. Y una duda por siempre en su mente, sin respuesta, sin sentido, la colmaría de incertidumbre.

 _¿Por qué lo hizo?_

* * *

Había pasado un año después de la guerra, y a pesar de que todo parecía lentamente volver a su ritmo habitual, se sentía como si hubiera sido ayer.

Todavía tenía escamada cada sensación en su piel y los vestigios de vitalidad habían sucumbido en sus ojos. Ese brillo de anhelo por ver el mundo mejor, la esperanza en sus mejillas coloreandose y la sonrisa que extendía sus labios derrochando confianza, se habían esfumado como aquel vapor que sale de cada respiración y que empaña, por un instante, el aire, chocando contra las ventanas del subte en un día helado.

Londres en otoño. Le recordaba ese frío en sus manos. Nunca tan coherentes con la montaña rusa que eran sus emociones por dentro.

Solía vivir en la escarcha, enredada en sabanas de hojas amarillas y anaranjadas. Se acurrucaba en la ropa que tenía su olor. No sabía por qué, simplemente lo hacía, cada noche, recordaba esa, como si fuera lo último que vería antes de abrazarse a Morfeo.

Estaba nerviosa.

Esa mañana había recibido una carta del ministerio, que solicitaba su presencia en el Departamento de Misterios, sin motivo ni explicaciones. Había acudido allí como es debido y esperado a ser atendida.

—¿Sra. Granger? —levantó su mirada, para encontrarse con un señor alto y desgarbado, tenía una mirada indiferente y un aura de misterio. Llevaba una bata gris con el escudo del Ministerio. Al parecer de esa área. Por un segundo agradeció que no le mencionara nada sobre la guerra, la gente acostumbraba a frenarla en la calle para pedirle fotos o simplemente elogiarla. Ella asintió— Soy Magnus ¿podría acompañarme? — mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, ella se levantó de la silla. Se adentraron por un pasillo angosto y oscuro, aquel que tenía una puerta al final. Ella, ya sabía a donde se dirigían, había estado ahí en su quinto año de Hogwarts, cuando habían escapado gracias a la ayuda la orden del fénix.

Sin embargo, casi al final, Magnus giró a la derecha y colocó la palma de su mano en la pared. Una mueca de curiosidad se presentó en la cara de la chica. Pronto apareció el recuadro de una gran puerta, con un círculo blanco en el centro. Magnus sacó su mano y presionó el círculo con el dedo índice. La puerta se abrió dejando ver una pequeña sala oscura con una luz blanca que alumbraba un escritorio con dos sillas, dándole una apariencia intimidante, que a Hermione le recordaba las salas de interrogatorio de las series de criminalística muggles.

—Sra. Granger, tome asiento por favor. —Hermione lo hizo cautelosamente, pues no sabía de qué iba todo esto. Él se sentó frente a ella. — Se preguntará por qué la citamos aquí hoy.

Ella asintió con impaciencia.

—Usted sabe que el Sr. Draco Lucius Malfoy está…

—Muerto. —dijo ella cortándolo. Había sonado segura, pero cualquiera que la conociera, se habría dado cuenta que lo había fingido, su labio superior había temblado ligeramente y había parpadeado un par de veces antes de decirlo. Porque, le había costado y le seguía costando mucho aceptar ese hecho.

—En efecto. Entonces, ¿está al tanto de su testamento? —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y frunció el ceño— ya veo que no.

—No. Es decir, imagino que dejó un testamento, debido a que pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura. Ese testamento debe existir desde su nacimiento. Pero…

—¿Qué tiene _esto_ que ver con usted? —dijo el hombre adivinando el interrogante de la chica. Ella asintió perpleja— Al parecer, el Sr. Malfoy le dejó en su testamento un objeto de valor — Definitivamente estaba en shock. _¿Qué podría dejarle Malfoy a ella?_

—Pero, ¿cómo es que recién ahora lo sé? —la voz le tembló un poco y se removió incómoda en la silla.

—Bueno, como se habrá dado cuenta, está en el Departamento de Misterios. Aquí llegan toda clase de objetos y artefactos hechizados por magia muy avanzada o de imposible resolución. —suspiró— al parecer, el objeto que le dejó, está hechizado de tal forma que nadie puede abrirlo. —Hermione aún lo miraba extrañada, sin poder creer lo que oía—Mire, el Ministerio siempre debe controlar todo aquello que se deja en un testamento y sobrepasa las normas de protección. Solo que este en particular, llegó aquí porque no pudo ser corrompido por ninguna otra área. Creemos que se trata de magia negra y que podría estar vinculada con usted.

Ella asintió como un autómata.

—¿Podría darme un vaso de agua? Por favor.

El hombre sacó su varita dentro de un bolsillo de la larga túnica, y con un hechizo de levitación acercó un vaso y una jarra y le sirvió a la muchacha. Ésta bebió con ansiedad hidratando con todo el contenido su garganta.

—Gracias —suspiró luego de acabarse dos vasos.

—¿Está lista para verlo?

Hermione se puso pálida y se le cortó la respiración de repente, pero asintió con la poca estabilidad que le quedaba.

El mago hizo una floritura en el aire y sobre la mesa se materializó un pequeño libro negro. Tenía una inscripción en letras plateadas que decía "Malfoy's Diary". Debajo había un dibujo cóncavo de una serpiente dentro de un círculo. Se le abrieron mucho los ojos y tragó grueso. Sabía qué instrumento abría el libro.

—Sé cuál es la llave. —al hombre le brillaron por un instante los ojos con ilusión— pero, se destruyó cuando Draco…—Hermione se detuvo al darse cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre. Rozó la yema de sus dedos contra sus labios. De pronto sintió el impulso de pasar sus dedos sobre el relieve de la tapa, pero se detuvo. Si se abría, no estaba segura de querer compartir las intimidades de Malfoy con _ellos_. Por lo que se irguió de repente y agregó— Lo siento, no creo que pueda abrirlo nunca. ¿Pero usted cree que podría conservarlo? —lo miró suplicante— el mayor deseo de él era que yo lo tuviera. Creo que me gustaría conservarlo. —pidió con vehemencia.

Magnus pareció sopesarlo y derrotado asintió.

—Después de todo, es de su propiedad. —ella le sonrió, casi con auténtica alegría.

Tomó el libro con cuidado y lo abrazó contra su pecho. El mago la escoltó hasta el atrio y se despidió desapareciendo con sombría rapidez.

Se apresuró a salir del Ministerio, desapareció del mundo mágico y se apareció allí, donde había construido una cabaña. En las afueras del mundo muggle.

Entró a su hogar y prendió la chimenea con un simple hechizo. Se sacó los zapatos y se recostó en el sillón azul frente al fuego. Miró las hermosas letras y el dibujo en la tapa por segunda vez, pero ahora permitiéndose apreciarla con anhelo. Tomó aire varias veces para controlarse. El corazón le latía rápidamente y le temblaba el pulso. Pero se armó de coraje, acercó sus dedos a la serpiente y los deslizó sobre ella con delicadeza, como queriendo acariciarla.

Un leve "click", le confirmó que se había abierto el broche de plata que unía las tapas. Suspiró con alivio. Al parecer su teoría de la sangre había funcionado.

Lo abrió con cariño y se dispuso a leerlo.

 _Todos somos iguales ante la muerte. Dos amantes danzantes bajo el abrumador cielo y los cuervos perdiéndose en la neblina, como un presagio, otorgándole un fin al origen._

 _Nunca te dije esto, al igual que muchas otras cosas, pero esta es la más bella que podré contarte. Me enamore de una rosa roja, aquella vez que hurgaba en el jardín de narcisos, estaba escondida detrás de una roca; nunca entendí cómo había sido posible que se diera allí. Mi primera reacción instintiva, fue tocarla, deseaba acariciar los suaves pétalos del amargo amor. Pero, unos segundos antes de rozarlos con la yema de mis dedos, como una abstinencia íntima de mi irrevocable deseo, evité hacerlo. Poco después comprendí, cuando te conocí, por qué no lo había hecho._

 _El rojo impoluto, sangre en tu yugular, la misma que bombea tu corazón, no podía morir con mi roce. Si te tocara, te convertirías en una rosa blanca, no porque tuviera "pureza" en mis dedos, sino por lo helada que tengo mi alma, y eso sería destruir, lo más hermoso que hubiera visto. No quería tocarte, porque el escarlata de tus pétalos, dejarían su sensual y mágico ser, para convertirse en una rosa casi narciso. Y ya no te vería más, no podría encontrarte entre las blancas. En cambio, así, podía seguir viéndote sin ser juzgado. Solo tú y yo, en silencio, observándonos._

 _Este diario va dedicado a ti._

 _Si lo estás leyendo, es debido a dos cosas: estoy muerto y te he permitido tocar mi anillo._

 _Sí, teñiste tu sangre "sucia" en la mía._

 _No me animé a decírtelo antes, porque yo no soy de los que tienen agallas, como bien sabrás._

 _No sé si algún día lo comprenderás, pero a mí, nunca me importó ser recordado por muchos, lo que más he querido es que no te olvides de mí._

 _Ahora que he logrado llegar a ti, voy a tocarte. Por fin podré acariciar tus dedos con las hojas de este libro, y podrás, sin enfriarte, tomar mi corazón en tus manos. El cual siempre te pertenecerá,_

 _Hermione._

Sonrió, y sorbiendose la nariz, conmocionada y aturdida, pensó que, ya tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que la había llenado de incertidumbre tiempo atrás. Por fin sabía por qué lo había hecho. Aunque en el fondo tenía la sensación de haberlo encontrado, con tan solo buscar en sus ojos aquella noche.

Una de las tantas lágrimas, que ahora estaba derramando, salpicó su propio nombre escrito en la dedicatoria. Se apresuró a secarlo con el puño de su polera, pero éste no se borró. Estaba encantado para permanecer allí, tatuado al libro. Se llevó una mano a la boca conteniendo un sollozo.

Fue así como el amor que él le había ocultado todos estos años, la había reclutado detrás del árbol que alguna vez habían compartido en ese mismo bosque tiempo atrás. En el que había decidido morir permitiéndose tocarla por primera y última vez.

* * *

 ** _N/A_**

 _¡No me odien! - en mi defensa diré, que me costó mucho escribir ese final. Tanto que lo postergué días._

 _Por supuesto, la palabra fue "muerto". Otorgada por la moderadora más cruel que conozco... **AliciaBlackM/Ángel Caído (para los amigos), con ella pueden quejarse, pero antes de eso esperen a que anuncie a la ganadora *guiño*. Al, te dedicaría el fic, pero sería acusada de corrupta o chupamedias y no quisiera que se mal interpreten los roles.**_

 _ **PD:** Las **votaciones** son el **1 de Julio.** Yo me adelante un poquin :D_

 ** _¿REVIEW?_**

 _Hasta la próxima! *ella ilusamente espera*  
Cygnus. _


End file.
